mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gramin
}} Gramin was a high-ranking commander and tactician in the armies of AvLee and Aranorn, a trusted confidant of Elvenking Eldrich Parson.Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. Mission: True Love (scenario, in English). 2002. After the Reckoning, he acts as a major figure in the civil war incited between his old friend Lord Harke and future Elf King Elwin, who contests the love of his daughter, Shaera. Upon learning Harke had bewitched and violated his daughter, Gramin fights for Elwin against his former comrade in the battles that end the conflict. Gameplay Gramin is a supporting campaign hero in Heroes of Might and Magic IV, appearing in the opening and concluding scenarios of the Elwin and Shaera campaign: The Lovers and Together. He is a static hero in The Lovers, situated outside the town of Dolphin Jump, and begins as a level 25 General, with Grandmaster Tactics, Master Offense, Master Defense, Grandmaster Leadership, Master Combat and Master Archery. He begins with the same attributes in Together, and is also equipped with Valder's Crossbow of Sloth. Though a playable hero, his survival is not necessary to complete the scenario. Background In AvLee's Service Following the Race for the Sword, when Elvenking Parson departed AvLee to lead his armies (presumably alongside Gelu) against the hordes of King Kilgor, Gramin was entrusted with the Bow of the Elf King to pass it on to the next Elven leader in the event of his death. King Parson perished in the final conflict, though the destruction of the world in the wake of his failure had not been anticipated, and Gramin and thousands of refugees only narrowly evaded death by passing through the portals to Axeoth. Gramin, still in possession of the Bow, handed it over to the Council of Elders at the first opportunity while they deliberated to choose Parson's succssor. Some years after the AvLeean refugees resettled in the forested lands they would name Aranorn, Gramin was dispatched by the new Elven Court to Aranorn's southernmost reaches, travelling along the coast to diplomatically ensure the southern towns were willing to unite with the kingdom.Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. Mission: The Lovers (scenario, in English). 2002. Involvement with Aranorn Both Gramin's daughter, Shaera, and the young Druid Elwin were aboard his fleet. Upon learning Elwin was to join the mission, Gramin - under Lord Harke's advice - had voted against his appointment, but was overruled. Under cover of night, when the ship was attacked and burned by pirates, the ensuing chaos separated most of those on board, resulting in many deaths. While Elwin and Shaera took a dinghy and headed for land, Gramin and the surviving soldiers on board were left to fend off the rogues and regain control of the ship. He and the diplomats were forced to abort the expedition, and Gramin continued on course to the port of Dolphin Jump, where he resolutely scouted for Shaera and awaited news. Eventually, against the odds, the two made it to Dolphin Jump, and Gramin - joyed at his daughter's safety but still misadvised against Elwin - coldly thanked the young Druid for his resourcefulness. Fatherly Wrath When Elwin publicly approached Gramin before the Elven Court with Shaera to ask his daughter's hand in marraige after forging an alliance with the white tigers, Gramin responded with fury, punching Elwin and ordering the Druid to stay away from her. Afterwards, Lord Harke - manipulating Gramin to gain Shaera's favour - took the opportunity to capture Elwin. He then bewitched Shaera and married her against her true will.Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. Mission: Mark of the Tiger (scenario, in English). 2002. After Elwin discredited and disgraced Harke, freeing Shaera and forcing him to into open revolt against Aranorn, Gramin realised Harke's villainous intentions, and accepted Elwin as the next Elf King along with the rest of the Court. Openly declaring and criticising his mistakes and hatred of Harke, he led the skirmishes against the insurgents, but lost his entire army to his former friend's ability to predict his rigid military mind. When Elwin assumed command, he offered his sword and allegiance to the new King, and, united, they prevailed against Harke and his loyalists.Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. Mission: Together (scenario, in English). 2002. With Harke defeated, Gramin was left to recover and reunite the territories Aranorn had lost. Presumably, he continued to serve as the nation's military commander. Appearances *''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' Out-of-canon *''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Legends of the Ancients'' (mentioned only) Sources ru:Грамин pl:Gramin Category:Heroes IV characters Category:Heroes IV Archers Category:Heroes IV campaign heroes